pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Orange Victini
Bienvenido! Bienvenido a esta fantastica wiki, aqui podras crear millones de cosas sobre pokemon, como OC, Dex, Sagas, Fakemon, etc. Espero que seas un buen editor y no vadalises nunca. Espero que hagas esta pequeña wiki de 6.560 páginas, la conviertas en una gran enciclopedia de creatividad. Soy Ale's Riolu, administrador, reversor y burócrata de esta wiki, si necesitas algo, dimeloArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 12:35 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Caras slowpokemon En esa pelea incompleta tambien iba a subir la cara de Slowick Archivo:Slowick_MM.png gracias por el interes en las Caras Slowpokemon respuestas Claro que podemos ser amigos, si quieres ayudarme en algo puedes hacerlo con algunos sprites de la Cartoon Dex que necesitan muchas mejoras, gracias por ofrecerte. Si quieres yo tambien te puedo ayudar en algo, asi me salen mis sprites ahora: Jet Dex. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:44 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 puedo ser tu amigo me haria mucha ilusion.GraciasArceus1104 20:43 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos Claro que podemos ser amigos ¿que pokémon te pongo? Aqui va la firma ¿no? 05:30 27 jun 2011 (UTC) blog Esta genial, veo que lo actualizas mucho. De paso aprovecha para hacer publicidad a la wiki alli :D Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:30 27 jun 2011 (UTC) D: Deja de subir esa categorias si sigues tendre que bloquearte por un diaArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:57 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... Me gustaria mucho hacerlo, dime como =S Cuando creo mi g-mail me dice que de mi numero de telefono para que me manden un codigo, pero nunca me lo envian....no hay otro modo? u otra pagina donde se puedan hacer blogs que sea mas facil? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:35 1 jul 2011 (UTC) D: No puedo, los invente yo y no me gusta darselos a nadie... Lo sientoArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:30 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Guay muchas gracias, y el blog tal vez lo cree hoy. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC) ya Ya lo cree!!!! Mira:http://pokenicolas.blogspot.com/2011/07/mi-blog.html. Gracias por enseñarme. Bueno cambiando de tema porque no pones lo que esta en esta pagina:Pokeinventos en tu pagina de usuario para que se vea mejor? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:22 9 jul 2011 (UTC) >3< No estoy registrado en deviantart, pero me has dado una idea ¡Me resgistrare ahora mismo!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:04 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero ser tu amiga n.n'♪la cabra de PE o Ichigawa Ami♪☆beee =3(¿algo que decir?¿un poquito de maiz?)☆ 17:39 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Fake Aqui el Fake que hice, a mano 100%, Tipo:Agua Bicho Nombre:Pantoder Archivo:Pantoder.png ''Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 14:13 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Evo He acabado la evo que me pediste, ¿de que colores lo quieres? y ¿con que nombre la subo a la wikia?Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 20:37 1 sep 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme a super sonic (sonic amarillo) ¿y yo a ti?Archivo:Super sonic.1.gif`la mejor transformacion de sonicArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 12:36 2 sep 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas. 1º ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Entonces ponme a suicune ¿A ti cual? 2º, Toma un regalo, es un fakemon mio. Archivo:FSN.png El secreto de Suicune... 12:41 2 sep 2011 (UTC) oie, ekaitz que quieres que investigue hay cosas: *Investigar los Fosiles Pokémon y robarlos *Investigar el Encinar y secuestrar a Celebi *Secuestrar el Centro de Investigación Espacial *Semidestruir el Cementerio Pokémon *Secuestrar el Centro de Esquí *Sobreexplotar la Mina Desertica *Investigar la Fosa Groudon *Investigar el Monte Kyogre Tu decides q quieres Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ''' 21:38 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueado Pues, eso! Soy Daru con pocas ganas de firmar .-. Ten un regalito, mi fakemon Archivo:Pangortle_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:28 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Toma Te doy esto para darte las gracias left Gracias por todo: 18:40 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Estoy prepalandole un regalo a Arceus1104 para que no se valla, si quieres participar pasame los overwolds (o como se escriba) de tu OC en mi discusión. PD: Esto es muy importante despues de leerlo '''BORRA este mensaje. PD2:Lo delantrior PD era enserio, borralo '''es urgente ya estas yendo a mi discu a pasarme la plantilla. PD3:¡¡¡QUE HACES AÚN LEYENDO, TE DIGE QUE ERA URGENTE!!!' 'Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 11:09 10 sep 2011 (UTC)' .... Hola, lo que pasa es que alguien encontro un plagio que hiciste sobre un fakemon de otro usuario en DA. Te pido amablemente que por favor lo borres si no quieres una sancion esta wikia es libre de plagios Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:19 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Super feliz cumplee hoy es 16 del 9 ¿no? luego te hago un regalo 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 10:54 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Bc8enb8c9oen.png No se yo casi nunca me meto 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 11:25 16 sep 2011 (UTC) nop el chat no me va 'link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs' 11:39 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumple! Feliz cumple eka eres el mejor amigo que alguien podria tener Archivo:Torta_para_Pokeinventos.png 'Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey' 01:11 17 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D:mi cumple es el 22 de octubre, cumplo 13 y me encantan los Pansear me vas a disculpar pero... tu ficha es medio rara, para empezar sin legendarios, el nombre pokeinventos no me gusta mucho para un pokémon y dije que ya no más chicos... мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 14:46 3 oct 2011 (UTC) MM los overworlds Archivo:Samurott_para_Eka.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:46 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Heeee... Siento molestarte.pero te puse una cosa en tu tienda y no se si la habrás visto.si no miralo porfavor Mudkip Andrés 19:16 6 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:34 31 oct 2011 (UTC) FAIL Es el naranja y el gris...... O.o Si somos iguales! ED Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:43 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Enorabuena por tu victoria en el pokefanonconcurso Eres el semi-ganador y te doy el premio por ser el semi-ganador,una estrella-boomerang de plata que antes era para darusin pero ya no porque e descubierto que eres mejor que el. Archivo:Estrella-boomerang_de_plata_para_darusin.png Elglaceoncreciente. 11:38 31 oct 2011 (UTC) hola hola me podrias hacer un mm de silver the hedgod a y unete a wiki sonic fanon thanksArchivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gif'Yo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 17:17 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Te echare de menos que pena la de que tengas que irte siento no haberte saludado en el chat no vi que te metistes ,bueno siempre estaras en mi perfil como amigo. el psiquico Gracias por quedarte mas tiempo y si quieres ser personaje de la serie que haré di que pokemon quieres ser ,si es de la quinta generacion y aun no se a creado su sprite de la cara tienes que creartelo (ya estoy muy ocupado con el de chandelure)sus emociones si quieres y su sprite entero ya lo hare yo (si puedo). el psiquico ni amí Ami tamposo me funciona el chat o eso creo el psiquico a mí no me va Estarán haciendo algo raro allí¿quiénes? yo que sé ¿el qué? ya veremos. Lo que sé es que ahora estoy un poco ocupadillo y no me puedo meter allí xP Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:16 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Si te sirve aquí tienes mi slowpokemon slowbite si quieres puedes usarlo y si no pues es un regalo XD el psiquico =Cierto tiene mala calidad. el psiquico Si quieres... te hago la evo de slowbite. el psiquico Entrega! archivo:HUevo de Victini.png <- como es legendario evoluciona en 800 ediciones, si leiste bien 800 ocea con 1538 ediciones :D мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:05 20 nov 2011 (UTC) si no te importa.... cuando se acerque finde año ¿podrías hacerme un favor? es que veras mi cumpleaños es el 4 de enero y claro tu no estaras el año que biene asi que cuando se acabe el año podrías preparar un regalo de cumpleaños ymandarselo a otro usuario para cuando llegue mi cumple me lo de de tu parte.bueno y ademas de eso esto Archivo:Caras_mm_brillantes_victini_shyni.pnges para la nueva tienda que haré pronto (o eso espero)en la que daré fakemons y sprites de mm shynis o especiales como uno de spiritomb que no sea rosa.y lo ultimo nos conectaños al chant de fakeinventos. el psiquico por incluir... este es el slowbite bueno Archivo:Slowbite_bueno.pngespero que así este mejor. el psiquico =(pokenster)= hola soy jose me gustan los pokémon como a muchos de esta wikia. Toma Archivo:Feenchanted_sprite.png Delcatty22 19:19 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Haii ¿Quieres ser my friend? Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngウNKウ *cereal guy*Archivo:Dororo_MM.png 12:10 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes Archivo:Porychu-z.pngte lo doy con instrucciones #electrocutalo diariamente #cuando duerme mete su cola en un enchufe #hauyenta ladrones con sus destellos #puede causar epilepsia Psychic-boss70 19:29 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma a Dilg Archivo:Dilg_sprite.pngElglaceoncreciente. 11:26 8 dic 2011 (UTC)PD.Tu imagen es algo sanginaria. Toma a Palk y Vamplops Archivo:Palk_sprite.pngArchivo:Vamplops_sprite.pngElglaceoncreciente. 11:39 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma alert-z Archivo:Alert-z.png la pokepoli Archivo:Pokepoli.png y blood-raptor Archivo:Blood-raptor_sprite.pngPsychic-boss70 12:55 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Es normal Mi arte no es arte,es etra.Elglaceoncreciente. 14:25 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Me haces un favor??? Me puedes hacer los minis de Paulette plis??? Archivo:Flareon_mini.gifRedNeburí...Archivo:Flareon mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif...¿A tu servicio?Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gifArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifNo!!!!Archivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifMira esto!!!Archivo:Vaporeon mini.gif ME HAS BANEADO? ME HAS BANEADO? LO SIENTO SI E ECHO ALGO MOLESTA. CAMPEONEMPOLEON LO SIENTO PORFA, ME DEJAS VOLVER AL CHAT? LO SIENTO MUCHO. POR QUE ME AS BANEADO, POR LO DE QUE DIJE A FLY QUE TE BANEE? PENSABAS QUE LO DECIA EN SERIO? COMO VOY A PEDIR A ALGUIEN QUE TE BANEE DE VERDAD? NO SOY TAN MALO. ESPERO QUE NO ME SALGA EL MENSAJE DE ERROR LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE INTENTE ENTRAR EN EL CHAT. CAMPEONEMPOLEON en quien evoluciona Archivo:Slowchic.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif' 18:52 9 ene 2012 (UTC) EKA!! AHORA PORQUE TE GUSTA PERSI EHH NO TE GUSTABA FLY PORFAVOR DIME QUE PASO PORQUE AHORA PERSI NO PARA DE DECIR TRAUMA TRAUMA EN EL CHATPsychic-boss70 11:41 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Pd: y me esta poniendo los pelos de punta PPD:EKA FROST TE MATA POR ESTO D: .... entra al chat,quiero hablar contigo,como 2 personas,ya que te consideraba CASI como un amigo.......quiero que hablemos e.e Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 15:29 4 mar 2012 (UTC) ... cual era el programa con el que hiciste el art de bhipinPsychic-boss70 18:28 7 mar 2012 (UTC) y me pasas el link hola hola ya llevo un tiempo en la wiki y qerria preguntarte si querrias ser mi amigo porfavor .ha ¿ese no es Vatty?thumbthumb|left un enemigo malo de zelda Desbloqueame: Por favor desbloqueame ya no jodere a gyarados10. Renzo5X 00:33 12 may 2012 (UTC)Renzo5XRenzo5X 00:33 12 may 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Me podrias debanear del chat??? (Puff me baneó) Usuario: Meta Knight 4142 te te acabo de deabanear porque no hubo especificación para banearte 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 18:10 31 may 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena Eka Me gustaron mucho los fantasmikos. Pero podría pedirte un favor ¿Podrías hacer algunos de Tierra o Hielo?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 22:55 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Nuevas Características de Gran Hermano *'Más tiempo '''en las pruebas. *'Nuevas y novedosas 'características *'Nueva forma 'de nominaciones y de expulsión *'Habrá un capitan/capitana 'en cada gala para decidir las decisiones más importantes Requisitos para poder participar *Mándame a mi discu. tu cara MM igual si es de pokémon o de humano |} --SOLo 18:21 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Eka... he podido usar el programa y hice algo no se como simple Archivo:Version_beta_zoologico_simple_by_nax.png si te gusta dime y tambien dime si te puedo ayudar ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 01:50 30 ago 2012 (UTC) asdfghjklñ (? FELICIDADES EKA 8D -tira confeti(?- Pasatelo bien, ten muchos regalos, come mucho(? y todo eso que se dice 83 Bueno que eso, felicidades ewe Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngSui ♪~ Archivo:Tei_Sukone_icon_by_Sui.pngCall mee!!! 8DArchivo:La.gif 11:08 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Lo mismo que a Fly :U Luego te hare un regalosouh [[Usuario:El Neko|'Le user~]] [[Usuario discusión:El Neko|'Le disc~']] 11:10 16 sep 2012 (UTC) felicidadezhhh Como hoy es tu cumpleaños, te doy a elegir entre estos tres pokemons: Archivo:Tewas.png-Archivo:Mouffi.png-Archivo:Cocontil.png Elije UNO Archivo:PICHU_I.gif El rey de los pikachus Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gif Contacta conmigo Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif ELECTRICIDAD FOREVER 11:18 16 sep 2012 (UTC) FELICIDADES HERMANO!!!: Ya tienes 12 Archivo:Go-on-plz.jpg pues 12 Epis que tendr... estoy hablando demasiado ewe.Bueno tendras tu regalo muy pronto,es algo que se puede regalar con text... MALDITA SEA ESTOY HABLANDO DEMASIADO!!!! Archivo:Fuuuu.png Bueno felicidades y que cumplas muchos mas :D Ya veras Kukuku... A Arce The Wailmer Escribele aqui O mira su Dex Tambien puedes mirar aqui su Dex Y mira su serie!!11:24 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Eka FELICIDADOSASOSOSOSOOS (?) como no sé que regalarte tú pideme algo posible y te lo hago de regalo .w.UPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 11:29 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Buenos días/tardes/noches/amaneceres/atardeceres Hey, felicidades Eka. Veo que ya has cumplido 70 años :D y que sean muchos más! (?) Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:31 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidades!! Felicidades, cari n///n. Que cumplas muchos más :3 Archivo:Cumle_Eka_by_Vic.gif Archivo:Blirse.png Y un blirse de regalo. No te preocupes, su fuego no quema, es frío. Lo puedes usar como nevera portátil Archivo:La.gif (?) Que lo pases muy bien hoy, cuidado con las velas y aléjate de las estaciones (?). Att: Archivo:Victini_icon.gif¡¡¡Descúbreme!!! Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 12:54 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Ah.. Se me olvido felicitarte el dia de tu cumpleaños asi que te felicito ahora Felicidades, que sea un dia muy feliz y que cumplas muchos mas Carly Rae Jepsen, the best singer of the word!! (discusión) 15:55 17 sep 2012 (UTC) eh solo te kickee era una broma puedes volver al chat en paz 'El niño que susurraba'' a las tabletas de chocolate' 16:49 30 oct 2012 (UTC)